(No es) Cliché
by Symbelmine
Summary: [Para Lucy I de la casa Stark] El beso les sabe al pasado agrio, al presente agreste y al futuro incierto. Es también las arenas y el mar de Dorne... y es el Bosque de los Dioses con olor a pinos.


Participa en el **Reto Especial de Navidad: ¡Seamos generosos! del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**

Para su majestad la reina,** Lucy I de la casa Stark** (porque se casó con Robb -¿es una OTP, no lo sabían-), espero mi señora que mi relato no le resulte muy raro y que le guste, porque es para su entero disfrute. Que tenga un feliz día de reyes.

* * *

_Todo es propiedad de George R. R. Martín, yo solo escribo regalos de navidad._

* * *

Cómo es que ha terminado cabalgando a su lado, es algo que ni él mismo os podría responder, pues sus neuronas antes activas y desbordantes se concentran únicamente en complacerla, aunque para la mayoría de los hombres eso represente un suicidio. Tal vez, digo yo, desde mi punto de vista imparcial, es que ella le pasa por alto sus pequeños errores porque se encuentra en una encrucijada más complicada que la suya.

O tal vez, eso dicen las malas lenguas que cabalgan tras ellos, es algo más que simple camaradería la forma en que se apoyan el uno en el otro para seguir allí cuando ningún tonto lo haría.

¿Arya Stark? ¿Edric Dayne? Bah, son la Loba Solitaria y el Caballero del Amanecer. Esos nombres con que nacieron no los harían sobrevivir jamás a esta guerra, igual que sus viejas armas entregadas por un hermano y un tutor jamás les otorgarían ninguna victoria, lo que necesitan es a Sangre de Lobo y a Amanecer. Una antorcha de fuego valiryo forjada con el viejo espadón Stark y una mota de luz sacada del interior de una estrella. Unos ojos grises y solitarios junto a otros de color violeta que no se cansan de sonreír.

La gente a veces recuerda a Lyanna y a Rhaegar al verlos juntos, sus compañeros saben que los viejos amantes desdichados nunca hubieran hecho frente a lo que ellos. Son dos huérfanos, dos niños que debieron crecer vertiginosamente entre la guerra, viendo morir una y otra vez a quienes consideraban sus amigos… y también a sus familias, para desgracia de ambos.

Alguien quiere una historia de amor. Yo les puedo decir que rosas azules, melancólicas canciones, doncellas saltando de torres y hombres honorables que guardan el secreto de un bastardo no son nada comparables con espadas que van juntas a todos lados y que se defienden con la mayor entrega de todas. No sería justo hacer un paralelo entre esas cosas y las lágrimas mudas al quemar otro cuerpo de quien fuese un amigo, esas manos que se estrechan en la noche cuando en medio de la nada se escuchan pasos helados, miradas largas de un lado al otro del campamento que tratan de transmitir fuerza y determinación. Esos corazones rotos que se curan poquito a poco con el calor que logran preservar entre el invierno.

—Detesto tus ojos claros, Edric —dice ella, mirándole por encima de la fogata (Y es Edric porque Ned murió, murió en un septo frente a sus ojos)—. Son como dos espejos fríos.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues imagínate que yo siempre estoy mirando dos esferas de pedernal finamente tallado.

Es una sonrisa lo que le regala enseguida, algo efímero que parece acompasar con el silbido del viento entre las estalactitas de hielo. Él es un caballero y jamás ofendería de verdad a una dama. Arya no sonríe, desde hace mucho que no lo hace, ni siquiera recuerda que es eso, pero hace un esfuerzo y le mira con ternura.

Eso es suficiente para ambos.

El invierno sigue, la guerra no cesa, los muertos se levantan con mayor rapidez y la vida se les pasa al trote; uno al lado del otro hasta que solo son ellos dos y todo ese oscuro ambiente se ha tragado hasta el último resquicio de humanidad.

La loba camina con pesadez, lleva sangre y nieve en todos lados. La cota de malla ya no existe, solo al cubre su pesada ropa de invierno. Ned va a su lado, sin envainar la espada, en las mismas condiciones, pero mucho más susceptible al frío que su compañera.

—¿Vamos a morir? —pregunta incrédulo, como el mismo niño que ella conoció hace tanto entre bandidos y rebeldes.

—Es lo que sucede con un lobo solitario en medio del invierno, o eso me dijo una vez mi padre.

Se detienen y comparten una larga mirada. Hace tanto tiempo que no pensaban en sus hogares y lo único que parecían recordar era la guerra, que algo en el interior de ambos se hace añicos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan perdidos entre la devastación y el hielo? ¿Qué tanto durará esta estación? ¿Qué harán si sobreviven?

La primera en llorar es Arya, que lleva la mitad de su vida sin hacerlo y después es Ned, que tiene tantas cosas guardadas en el pecho. Se abrazan fuerte, de la misma forma en que lo hacen en las tormentas. Solo que esta vez tratan de sostenerse y no morir. Se aman tanto y conocen tan bien la magnitud de ese sentimiento, que buscan la boca del otro sin dejar de llorar.

El beso les sabe al pasado agrio, al presente agreste y al futuro incierto. Es también las arenas y el mar de Dorne a principios del verano, entrando raudos por la terraza desde la cual Ashara se lanzó al mar, y es el Bosque de los Dioses con olor a pinos y sus aguas termales donde Eddard Stark se sentaba a hablar con los muertos. Es una canción de guerra que resuena a paz.

Solo el sonido de pasos logra sacarlos de su pequeño paraíso donde brilla el sol mientras el suelo yace cubierto de nieve.


End file.
